The Nicest Places
by HarleyandDavid
Summary: Partner Prompt: 5 "nice" places that Riddick has been, and the one place that actually was. Based off an awesome one liner from Escape from Butcher Bay " Oh Johns, you know you always take me to the nicest places."


Title:

Author: D.A.V.I.D

Fandom: Chronicles of Riddick

Rating: T

Length: 713

Warning(s): Potential one sided slash..almost.

Pairing/Characters: Riddick/Vaako if you squint.

Disclaimer: if I owned any portion of the Chronicles of Riddick it would get more funding.

A/N: Partner Prompt: 5 "nice" places that Riddick has been, and the one place that actually was. Based off an awesome one liner from Escape from Butcher Bay " Oh Johns, you know you always take me to the nicest places."

* * *

><p>1. Butcher Bay<br>Riddick saw no end to his boredom. Nothing fun here about runnin' around and being everyone's chore boy. Got him where he needed and what he needed, yes, but his infinite patience was put to the test around the idiocy he waded through among the defiled cell blocks. Even being notoriously dangerous did no good against the grimy prisoners, and worse yet, the moronic guards. Managing him was a full time job that no Slam could ever bother with. They expected him to give in through sheer force at some point, they knew nothing of his patience. He had all the time in the world. After all, it was a nice reprieve from running again.

2. Hades.. or M6-117 (for the stargazers)

It was hell, simple as that. The sun burned itself into his core as the idiots (especially Johns) wandered around the barren wasteland akin to lost sheep. He would later blame the Bioraptors for his hatred of the planet, the setting sun stealing away Carolyn and leaving him with a frightened Jack, and a stressed out Imam. Sure they would be finally free of the damnable place, the ancient ship leaving the planet for the last time, but the sudden arrival of the Kublai Khan would send him trough yet another cycle to hell and back again. 

3. UV-6

It was cold, damn cold, but that was definitely not what he hated about this planet. He absolutely _despised_ the planes of ice, jagged edged blades for him to navigate across at speeds he was getting used to, unfortunately. Second part of this wretched planet he hated; the lack of good spots to hide between outcroppings. He knew he didn't have long til Toombs got close enough to smell him. Had to admit he was fast when he wanted to be.. wouldn't be enough for the poor bastards with him.

4. Helion Prime

New Mecca was full of people, massive overcrowding in the ports, and sunny architecture. It would be the devils playground if the god damn sun would just set for longer then it did, the lack of proper night time stopping him from a quick run through the streets, concealed in shadow. Sure space port's never slept, especially not New Mecca, the landing strip for anything religious, but the amount of ships flying overhead was getting annoyingly predictable. He let his mind drift, idly cleansing the blade with water it repeated steps, a guest in an unwilling house. The click of the door reminded him of his purpose, he hoped there was a reason for Imam's betrayal.

5. Basilica

He had never hated a place so much in his life. The slams were bad, Hades was bad, hell.. UV-6 was horrible, but not as bad as this stupid ship. It was bad enough for him that the ship's soul purpose was to house the Necromonger scum in all its too clean glory. He only let the bitch in gold touch him for sake of appearances, mind screaming for him to run far far away when he sought wind of the Quasi-Deads. They invaded his mind, taken whatever knowledge they pleased, stealing his past from him, his body screaming in agony at the intrusion. He escaped with a mind splitting headache that was definitely gonna last for a few hours, progressively settling itself right behind his eyes, Toombs' over reactive crew, jumpy at the slightest move did nothing to help him. It was a free ride, and he had places to be, people to find.

0. Vaako

It was rather unnerving for Riddick when he figured it out. After all, it should not be so easy to assimilate himself into a society that hated him more then most. It had taken the upper side of a week for him to learn the ropes, the First Among Commanders guiding him through the necessary steps to being master of the universe. It was... nice... to have Vaako around, his instincts trusting of the younger man, not that Riddick cared to accept it. It was an odd calm, a cool touch at the back of his mind, soothing all thoughts of Kyra, Furya.. everything. He was at peace around the man, but damn the day he let the other man know.


End file.
